


The Blond Spider Season #2

by Pitten



Series: The Blond Spider Series [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Chasing, Magicat Catra, Multi, Roomates, Superpowers, highschool, let's go baby!, lizard rogelio, science geek adora, season 2!, smart catra, tags will be updated as we go allong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pitten/pseuds/Pitten
Summary: Season 2 has arrived!!This season there's plenty of pining and even more angst!Adora's been trying to manage a life that holds a good GPA, an abusive house hold, a job and ofcourse, Superhero Duties!So far it's been easy to juggle them together. But the school year was ending, now it's starting!Low on suits, having classes start and apparently the Avengers are chasing her for some reason, now that cat girl named Catra who seems to see right through her doesn't look that threating.Get ready for a ride!Also, she still has her glasses cause she messed up at the start.
Relationships: Adora & Bow (She-Ra), Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora & Hordak (She-Ra), Adora & Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Hordak & Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)
Series: The Blond Spider Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135529
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	1. Fresh starts can Scar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer break is coming to and end and as is the radio silence of the Spider.  
> After being kidnapped for half a week and not getting food for much longer then that, Adora needed some time to heal both physically and mentally.  
> Now she's back in the game!
> 
> Unfortunately her time off of beating criminals up on the streets full time, gave the baddies all around town the time needed to build up a bigger threat.  
> Now after loads of stakeouts, listing in on conversations and beating information out of people, she's finally gotten a break through.  
> They have new tech, they're getting with the times.  
> And they're becoming a bigger threat to the innocent people of New York.

The Summer vacation is almost over, which means Adora is getting ready to take the next big step in her life! Moving into BrightMoon Academy!

In the end she turned down Hordaks offer to go to Oscorp Academy, after all, she actually worked, although not a lot, to get into BrightMoon, nothing even close to that can be said for Oscorp.

But at BrightMoon she will definitely need to try and make a better suit, after all the patrolling she's down to her last one, and it's not a great suit to swing with from high altitudes, little bit breezy.

She has some new options with her webbing now! Some that are more elastic, some that can hold more weight, some that kind of harden and some that are flame resistant. New webbing seemed like a better investment then personal comfort. Though switching out the cartridges is more work then it's worth..  
So maybe she should make multiple buttons she can press to activate different webs?  
Haven't thought that out just yet..

Living with Weaver has never been less easy, but she's closer then ever to moving out!  
Apparently everyone else got the question if they wanted to live on campus, not that she'd know, Angella just signed for her, so now she's getting to live in a dorm. Yay? Don't really know what to expect there.

Oh yeah! After the kidnapping she decided to get right back to her hero duties, can't leave the city without protection! But she did take it easy and trying to avoid the busier streets for a bit.  
But she's been getting back in public eye more, it's making her self conscious staying out of sight, like she's letting them all down, a true hero should be visible to the people at all times right?

Also she bought two pairs of glasses! Just in case one breaks, which, it inevitably will.  
She bought them with the money some people give to her when she's rescued them, they don’t have to, it's her duty to help them, if she has the ability to make someone else day better, or even let it continue, then she should. She must.  
She tends to get really flustered about taking their money too, so far there are five cute stickers people can use in ChatSnap of her with a blush and stuff.. It's mind-blowing people would like her, so nice of them.

Speaking about heroics, she's swinging her way through town right now.  
It's been a lot of stakeouts the last few weeks but it's finally paying off now.  
The people who kidnapped her were talking about future targets and meet up locations, passing around data and tech with other partners to keep the police guessing it's location.

Sure she can probably be tracked back to being the leak, but she was supposed to be in a soundproof room, there should've been no way for her to know any of it.  
Not that they'd care much about stuff like that.  
Otherwise they'd've let her go when she said she was someone else.

That's enough glum, she's currently looking at a storage hall, there are maybe a few hundred crates filled with all kind of things in there.  
One of them holds the stolen tech, they just need to show up to point at which one it is so that Adora can swoop in and take it back to the rightful owner.

Let's just hope they show up soon, it's getting late and she needs to get home soon.  
Her curfew is probably her worst enemy yet.

It's starting to get a little chilly in this poorly made suit.  
Three people walk in, is that them? Or are they fishermen?   
No the fishermen go to the ticket booth first and then to the docks, these guys are sneaking around the back of it.  
It's them.

Are they all here? Now they're just standing around, guess they're waiting for either the customer or the dealers.

About five minutes of shivering later, two more people join and walk towards the storage together. They're all here.

Okay, she needs to keep herself from being seen, listen in on their conversation for any future heists she needs to attend and then get the crate as soon as she can locate it.  
Sounds easy enough right?

The first part is going smoothly, she's on the roof of the storage, they are standing in front of it, she doesn't even have to poke her head out to hear what they are talking about.

"We will need to get the next two containers by Friday." The last two to join made sounds of disagreement. "Wha-? Our deal was one, once a week on Wednesday!"   
The main man of the three nods, the two behind him cross their arms and glare.  
"Yeah, our boss wants to speed things up, the Spider has been getting more active again." Oh, are they scared of her? That's kinda cool.

"Well I'm not even sure if we could smuggle out two shipments in one week, let alone on the same day." The two aren't comfortable and the one closest to her seems to want to flee and cut ties.

"I'll tell you what, you get those shipments by the next Friday, and you both walk home in one piece tonight." Should she step in? They are all criminals, but they're threatening to hurt one another.. She's supposed to protect people and keep them from harms way, but do criminals count?

The two agree to those horrible terms and walk into the building, followed by three men and a Spider.

Deciding to stick around wasn't gonna change at any point, but to do it so literally on the ceiling is not what she had planned, she had hoped they'd drop the crate number or something alike, but now she's really gonna have to take it right in front of them huh?

They pass loads of containers, crates and boxes, but they don't stop until they're at the back.  
"Could you lift this out of the way boys?" One of the dealers gestures at a steel crate while looking at the two jacked bodyguards protecting the buyer.  
They exchange a look, nod, and both grab a side of the container, at the count of three they lift it up and move it aside.

The container hid a wooden crate that's not nearly as big as the boxes surrounding it.  
The buyer grins as he opens it. A lot of tech is buried underneath, looks like about 20 to 30 pieces of tech, all the exact same. Can't tell what it is though.  
"Is it just as good as the last one?" The dealers nod quickly.  
"Same place, so guaranteed quality." One chokes out. The other quickly adds "It can even take on the Spider and emerge victorious." What is he? A poet?  
The buyer just frowns. "How would you know?" 

The called out dealer puts a hand on his neck, no need for a spidey sense to tell this guy is nervous.  
"Well, we- we don't, but we're confident it would." He takes a step backwards.  
The buyer grabs one and examines it, turning it around in his hand a few times.  
"We'll see soon enough, next time the Spider crosses our path!" He turns around to face one of his guards. "After all, what Spider can dodge a bullet going 4 thousand feet per second?"   
Taking a closer look at what he's holding she can see it's definitely some type of gun, but not a very clean one, lots of parts are sticking out, maybe a prototype?

One of the dealers pipes up. "Sir, we noticed on the news that you're not using them to their full capabilities, if you were to put some water into it and then adjust the settings, you can force the bullet to lower the temperature around it after slowing down." Wait, how long had they been getting these shipments? Thought this was the second one.  
The man didn't seem to register a single word. "And now in the human language, not Nerd?" 

The dealer suppresses a sigh. "If you change some things on it, it can slow down, freeze or even kill your target."   
He throws the gun back into the crate. "Isn't that exactly what a gun does? Slow stuff down something something or kill them?" "Freeze." He corrected. "Whatever." 

"Well yes, but this can clot blood cells, do more damage then the normal bullet and can let the target die of frostbite in the middle of drop dead summer!"   
The buyer raises his eyebrows at that.  
"Really?" He eyes the crate with more interest.  
The dealer nods, he seems a bit more comfortable now.

Okay, the only reason why she hadn't attacked right after the crate became visible is cause she had hoped for some info on other projects and stuff that she needs to intervene in..  
But they've been talking exclusively about how to handle the weapons and nothing else!  
That's it, she's dropping in.

With dropping in she meant that she was going to shoot two lines to snatch the crate, hoist it up and then trying to run or crawl out of the building, preferably without bullet holes.

She shoots two lines and all five are caught off guard, they look up to see her right as she pulls up the crate and catches it, nothing fell out, good. She shoots another line to grab the lid of the crate as well.  
Now to either drop from the ceiling and run or to crawl away on the ceiling.  
They're all still processing right now, that won't last another second.  
She crawls away as quickly as she can with what is essentially a crate of metal in her arms.

They start shooting when she's about 18 feet/ 4,5 meters away, she drops down behind a crate and doesn't take the time to catch her breath, instead she just runs, using her spidey sense and hearing she can pinpoint what route everyone takes to chase her, if she goes left here she's in his line of fire, so go straight as fast as possible to beat him to it.

If she takes the ceiling now then her crawling would be a little slow, cause it's hard to do that with only two feet and no hands, plus she'd be target practice.  
Running is really the only option.  
So running she does.

The only distraction other then five people shooting is the itch on her left leg, her suit really needs an upgrade.. But who cares about that right now, she's at the door, just swing away!  
Okay maybe close off the crate first.. Now swing away!

There she goes, bullets still following her as she gets launched into the sky herself.  
Good thing she's been practicing swinging with only one arm, incase of injuries.  
She stops on a big roof a few blocks away and puts the crate down, then she lays down next to it. 

Let's hope those guns have a brand name on them cause otherwise returning them to their rightful owner might get a little hard.  
She sits up and takes off the lid of the crate.  
The tech is almost blinding, it's so pretty and sleek, though it still screams 'Experimental'.  
She turns it over in her hand, nothing on the outside, please let that be different for the inside, returning them is gonna be a pain isn't it?

Speaking of pain, she can't feel her leg.  
Her, left, leg..   
She tries to lift it up and does so with more effort then to carry that stupid crate, there's some blood on her..  
She got hit didn't she?

After securing the box on the rooftop she swings off to get home.  
Oh right, she still has some chores waiting for her too.  
Today is just determined to be one of those days isn't it?  
Last second change considering it's almost over.

Getting into her room apparently takes way longer when a leg's carrying a bullet involuntarily, who knew?  
Taking a mental note to putting a first aid station right next to her window when she moves out, she takes off her costume and, wait..  
She normally changes in the alley outside..  
So that the suit never enters her room..  
Too late now, she'll just have to pick a different set of clothes from her closet.  
Maybe Weaver won't even notice that she changed her outfit from when she locked herself into her room?  
Hopeful thinking.  
Not that she even can lock her room, more like, not mentioning anything and hoping she won't be needed for most of the day.

Saving the pants for last, she limps into the bathroom which, thankfully, is next door.  
Now to clean up her leg and then bandage it up.  
This is going to be gross..  
At least there's no frostbite, if they had changed the settings that might've been different.

Skipping that trauma inducing scene, she's now wearing pants and trying her best to walk into the livingroom like a normal person.

"Finish your homework?" If she wasn't drunk she might remember that the schools on break. Or that Adora isn't wearing her glasses, but she's wasted, sooo..

"Yess Miss Weaver." Looking around the room, she'll have to dust the shelves, clean the furniture, try her best to get the new wine stains out and get something for herself to eat. Weaver's plate is empty and on the table, meaning she can grab the leftovers.

Her spidey sense told her that Weaver is nowhere near a threat and quieted down completely after she left to sleep in her room.  
Adora cleans the house and eats her dinner in a nice comforting silence.

This is good, if only this could be every night.  
This feels like home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Season #2 take #2! I prefer this one a thousand times over my first try, this one actually follows up on the set up I left in the previous finale, which was something I completely forgot about.. Don't ask me how..
> 
> Anyway, due to school being a little demanding with the 12 projects per 10 weeks that I get to do (yaaay) The updates will be closer to weekly rather then daily, but I've started on chapter 5 so the hope is there!
> 
> Also, there's good odds that I'll forget to include the glasses here and there cause I'm an idiot who can't read no matter how hard I try, so watch out for that.


	2. Tour de Maze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The introduction week of BrightMoon Academy for First years!   
> Starting off with getting a tour through the school, the rest of the week is also full of getting to know the grounds and people!  
> Classes have been made and each get a teacher who watches over them, each teacher is good at answering any scientific questions, but they excel at their own subject, naturally.  
> With this place being so big and hard to navigate, will anyone ever make it to classes on time?

After weeks of restless nights spent patrolling, it's finally time.  
For the introduction week of BrightMoon Academy.

She's planned out all of it, patrol on the way there, be at school on time, make friends and get to know the school, patrol until it's close to dinner time and then get home and prepare some food! Isn't that just the perfect day?  
Plus after she's done eating she can read some of the school books in advance!  
Preparation is key! But not during dinner, if she spills food on a page there's no saving her.  
Forget about thugs and mob bosses, the cause of death would be her aunt.

Anyway, right now she's soaring through the sky, less graceful then normal, after taking the bullet out, her leg has been threatening her. Even now with all the adrenaline, it's still screaming at her.

Landing on a roof about a block away from the fences lining the school seems like the best option. She'll just land on the roof, change into her normal clothes leaving her suit in a plastic bag and dropping it off the edge, then it lands with other trash in an alley and she can get on with her day.   
Changing in an alley is rather public, so the roof feels more safe, but with what roof to choose she gets a little picky, the best ones are the ones with those little houses on top, cause then she's completely hidden. Just in general the ones that let her take the stairs into the building.

Like the one she's standing on now has.  
The door isn't locked, so she just opens it and walks inside.  
Looks like the janitor closet is to her left and to her right are stairs.  
She goes into the closet and changes outfits.

This place is really messy, normally she'd just dump her costume off from the roof, but maybe she can just leave the bag in the closet and pick it up later?  
Maybe that way she won't have to be so anxious about someone finding it all the time.  
Yeah, sounds good.

All happy with how well the bag blended in with the other various items she leaves the closet.  
Now to go down the stairs and walk over for her first day of school.

Guess that every school and work place starts at the exact same time, cause the halls were way more busy then the one at her building.  
Adults and teens all rush and push to get outside as fast as they can.  
She just waited a little, when most of the people had exited the floor she calmly walked out herself. At least now her glasses are still intact.

The walk over to school was short and almost boring. Almost.  
It was a girl, her movements more fluid then her webs, her face unreadable, perfect balance, perfect control and perfect in every way Adora could think of.  
Her hair is a little wild and untamed, her outfit is best described 'daring', without being revealing and she's dodging the crowds without batting an eye.  
She has cat ears, must be a magicat.  
Adora had been looking at her from the other side of the street, the light turned green and she started to cross, even though most people just ignored the color of the waiting sign.

(The girls POV)  
Putting in ear pods was a good idea for today, her music is as loud as possible and she can still hear the traffic and people around her. 

Looking around to see what idiot was making so much noise this time, she found something she wasn't looking for.  
A girl, crossing the road after waiting for the light to turn green, something she would never do herself.

Her step was off, her left being a little stiff.  
Other then that, nothing but perfection.

Dirty blond locks tied back as best as they can, pretty sure she has blue eyes, but it's hard to tell with those glasses in the way. Her clothes are a little too big but she seems well built.  
She'd tap that.

(Adoras POV)  
The schools is breathtaking, it has nothing on that girl from earlier but still.  
Though the crane ruins the picture a little..

Being a school filled with geniuses does make it a bit of a magnet for people who want power..  
They deal with about four attacks a year! With less casualties than expected.  
Maybe the Spider can make sure that number goes down?

Not the point of today, the point of today is to listen to a lecture and learn the history of the school! Yay!   
If only she possessed any kind of concentration to actually pay attention..  
Of course she didn't get any powers like that, if anything, being able to hear conversations through three walls or more has been quite the distraction.

She walks inside and sees a help desk dead ahead, next to it is a hallway with what are probably lockers in it, then some stairs. To the right of the desk is the cafeteria, with a podium at the far side from the door.

Instead of tables arranged in squares, there are lots of chairs lined up, all facing the stage.  
Don't need a manual to figure out what she's expected to do.

She picked a seat right in the middle, well, a little to the back of that.

Maybe check the time? The introduction starts at nine thirty.  
It's eight thirty.. Yeah let's kill some time.  
She grabs her bag and adjusts her glasses.  
Maybe she can explore a little on her own?

This place is big.  
She's pretty sure she's lost..  
How many classrooms are there? What do they need so many for?

As she was debating on turning around of continuing to map out the maze of halls, someone walked up to her from behind.

"I haven't seen you around here yet, you're here for the introduction aren't you?"  
She calmly turned around, an elder man is smiling gently at her.

"I'm Stan Lee, the janitor here, but my friends call me Stanly." He holds out his hand, Adora shakes it. "I was looking for the library." If he's the janitor surely he'd know where the library is.

"I can take you there, but that will cost you." Uhm, what can she get for 30 cents?  
"What's your name?" Oh, oh that was rude of her wasn't it?

"Right! Adora, Greyskull, Adora Greyskull." She awkwardly smiles.  
"Great! Well then, come on, I'll show you to the library!" And he starts walking in the way he came. This works.

After a couple minutes they arrive at an unmarked door, behind it is indeed the library.  
No idea how to find anything in this school if it's all equally as hard to locate.

Stan sat down behind a desk and opened a book, leaving Adora to look around.  
Fine with her, more then fine, being alone is great cause then she gets to think.

So many books, most educational, still she ended up picking a fantasy book.  
It was about a prince and princess, twins, who had to protect their land with magic swords, all while keeping it secret from their parents. Sounds interesting enough.

She walked over to Stan and put the book down on the counter.  
He put his book aside and read the title of hers.

"Most people leave the fantasy on the shelves." Makes sense with a science school.  
"I like the change of pace." From the corner of her eye she reads a poster, it's talking about the yearly spring science expo at the Starks. Stan scans the book without even looking down at it.  
Following her line of sight he comments. "It'll be during the winter break this year, don't know why they changed it though." He hands her, her book. "Sounds great." She breaths.

"Uhm, thank you for the book, and thank you for showing me the way here!" He looks like he was planning to say something but she had already run out the door, with the mystery of navigation around here she'd have to hurry to make it on time to the introduction.  
Even if it's killing her leg.

Okay, found it, just around the corner, let's just, stand here for a second.  
Catch some breath, cool down.  
Get her leg to stop screaming and calling her every name in the metaphorical book.

After about a minute she decided she was fine and walked back into the cafeteria.  
There are a lot more people here then when she went on her noble quest.  
Makes perfect sense right? That's why she left in the first place.  
Anyway, who cares about the new crowd, she's already looking at the prettiest thing in the room.

The girl from earlier, she'll be going to school here?  
She's sitting almost exactly where she had been too.  
So Adora sat down next to her.

"Not interested." She didn't even look up from her phone.  
"Oh, ok." And she stood back up and started walking away.  
"Wait." She does and looks over, the girl looks up from her phone.  
"I was kidding, feel free." So she walked back.

A few seconds of semi awkward silence was enough to break her.  
"So, why did you pick this school?" The girl looks up from her phone again.  
"Really? That's your first question?" Her tone had a bite and she seems a little annoyed.  
"What else could I have asked?" Seriously, what else?

"I don't know, my name? If my ears are soft or something?" Uhm.  
"Don't think the second one would be appropriate to start with." She leans forward in her seat.  
It took her almost five seconds.  
"Oh! What's your name?" The girl giggles a bit. "I'm Catra dummy, what's yours?" She almost had to think about it. "Adora." Catra nods.  
"Sounds about right." What does that mean?  
Right as she was going to ask, the lights dimmed and a man walked onto the podium.

"Welcome to BrightMoon Academy!" Both Catra and Adora winced at the loud volume.  
"You're all bright students who are reaching for the moon and beyond!" He walks around the stage, looking around in the crowd and beaming confidence. "In this academy we will guide you to make the breakthroughs of the future come alive!"   
He continues to talk about past projects their success and how firmly he believes that they will all make it to that level.  
How their school is safer then ever and how much attention and care each and every students gets. 

By the end both Catra and Adora were very uncomfortable, the sound might be fine for everyone else, but two kids with advanced hearing aren't keen on getting deaf.

"Okay, class one will follow teacher Entrapta's tour! Class one consists of.." And he started naming kids, each one stood up one by one and grouped at the lady.

After that the second class, which would be guided by Perfuma got called.

Class three has to follow Castaspella and class four got Netossa and Spinnerella.  
Finally class five! The man from the stage would guide them, guess that that's her class then?  
Catra's too.

Okay, it took a while for some kid to unstuck himself from his chair, but now everyone's here!  
"Alright, who's ready and excited for the tour?" The man asks.  
She can almost hear the crickets.  
Didn't get to him though.

"Then let's go!" And he walks towards the information desk while motioning his hand for everyone to follow him.   
They did.

"This is the information desk! If any of you ever get sick you can leave a note here and it will all get sorted out." He waved happily to the teen aged girl behind the desk, who gave him the finger. Yeah, that's about right.

The tour continued to the lockers.  
"These are lockers people can rent! The cafeteria food is free so lockers cost a little, five bucks will be taken from your student account if you hover your card over the scanner, it'll rent it for a week, make sure it's empty and clean by the end." He demonstrates it.  
"It's free for staff and the student council, but one card can only rent two lockers at the time."  
Makes sense, or at least, think so.

Going up the stairs Adora gets to see the maze of halls for the second time.  
Did not miss that.

But with a teacher it all looks a little easier.  
He's walking trough every single one like it's as simple as breathing.

They walk past the library again.

Eventually he stopped at a door with an actual label, a rare sight.  
"This here is my office, as you can see by the name tag, Max Modell." Looking around, no one knew his name.  
Well, that's misleading, pretty sure all of them knew his name, just didn't know that he was Max Modell. The award winning genius.  
The last time he made the cover of a magazine was two months ago, he had discovered some kind of crystal, after a lot of studying it and running tests he figured out it holds a fluid or something alike.

The tour went past the teachers lounge, the storage room, that the kid who got stuck recognized, and a couple other rooms like the different classrooms, looping back nicely they end the walk right back at the cafeteria.

A couple plates with cups, lemonade and snacks were put at the ready and Max picked some people to carry it to a classroom.   
Adora got picked to carry a tray of snacks, proud to say she ate none on the way and didn't so much as trip! Last time that happened Weaver almost popped a vein.

They were lead back to a classroom on the same floor, there was a laptop set up and with only two clicks and a little waiting, the beamer sprung to life and the group could participate in a nice little quiz to see if they had all been paying attention.

They had.

Though Catra was looking at her a lot through the entire quiz, not sure what that's about, Glimmer also glanced over to check up every now and then, such a nice friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I completely failed my last semester, so basically my parents grounded me..  
> Now I have to go to homework class, where they help me with planning, answering questions and making sure I'm not misunderstanding anything.  
> I have to follow a list to start the day and a list of things to do each week, which is waayyy bigger then it should be..  
> Yesterday I planned to do a project and then write, I ended up doing the project for four and a half hours.. Nothing else..  
> So uhh.. Don't expect too much..
> 
> Or anything really..

**Author's Note:**

> The glasses are staying for another while. Which sucks for me cause I keep forgetting them in my drafts. So I keep adding them in later..  
> Anyway! I'm officially starting Season 2 a couple days early!  
> Though currently my projects are Really demanding, so don't expect a steady upload schedule like last time..  
> I have some plans for this work.
> 
> One of which is Catradora, another is angst, another is fluff.  
> All around a balanced meal. Wouldn't 'cha say?


End file.
